


Hey, honey

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Hey, honey

[](http://imgur.com/xx4pqHJ)

Aaaaand today we have an Adrian/Dan ♥ I must confess that I'm not really satisfied, I don't really like Dan face ç.ç


End file.
